Abbey's Birthday
by SweetKnees
Summary: Amidst the fanfare of Abbey's birthday, Jed and Abbey deal with Abbey's decision to forfeit her medical license.


**"Abbey's Birthday"**

 **Author's Note: As usual, the moments between Jed and Abbey are few and far between, in my opinion. So here's what I imagine happening between them during and after her birthday celebration. Please enjoy and offer feedback if you have any!**

Her words momentarily stopped his heart. "I'm going to voluntarily forfeit my license for the duration of our stay in the White House." Guilt, shock, and sadness enveloped him. It was too painful to look Abbey in the eye, knowing that he was responsible for her decision. His selfish need to be president despite his MS was now ruining her. Jed hadn't wanted to admit his fault in it before. He'd avoided his own guilt by teasing Abbey, distracting her with quizzes about her medical knowledge, and sometimes even arguing with her.

Now at her birthday party, he'd been prepared to happily assure her that he had everything taken care of, that she'd been silly for worrying. Jed had persuaded Robert Nolan not to recuse himself from Abbey's case. But she'd pulled the rug out from under him.

"Okay," he whispered, finally making eye contact with her. He could see the pain in her eyes. Pain for herself. But mostly pain for him. This was the tremendous woman Jed had married. It was amazing how she could be going through a professional disaster, yet she was mostly concerned for Jed. His heart swelled with love thinking about what Abbey was willing to give up for him.

Abbey _did_ feel pain for her husband. It wasn't his fault he had this terrible disease, and she'd do anything to help him.

"Listen," he said at last. "I'm gonna do a toast and everything in a minute, and I'll tell the ditch story, but I wanted to say that I love you very much." He did. He loved her _so_ much.

Abbey blinked through her tears. "I love you, too, Jethro." She meant it, but she added his nickname to ease the unbearable emotion.

"Don't call me that." Jed wasn't really serious. He didn't love the nickname, but he was thankful Abbey was lightening the mood. The ballroom wasn't the place for a heartfelt conversation.

"I think I will."

—

Somehow Jed and Abbey made it through the rest of the evening, feigning happiness, when inside, both their hearts were in pieces. When they got back in their bedroom, Abbey started off for the bathroom to change. Jed held out his arm to stop her. He folded her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Abbey. I'm so sorry," he whispered, on the verge of tears. He had never meant for her to get caught up in the scandal of his disease.

Abbey was shocked at how vulnerable Jed was being. It was unlike him. She hugged him harder, and they swayed back and forth in each other's arms for a few moments, as Jed gasped, trying to hold back tears. Few things made Jed cry. But thinking of how he'd ruined his wife's career overwhelmed him with emotion. Abbey couldn't stand the idea that Jed blamed himself. She started kissing him desperately all over. His neck, his cheek, his mouth. She wanted him to know she didn't blame him, and that she loved him as much as ever. Jed kissed her back, just as desperately, so relieved that she did not begrudge him.

"I would do anything for you, Jed, and I don't regret treating you. Not ever," Abbey said, breaking apart from her husband's lips for just an instant.

Instead of replying, Jed kissed Abbey again, needing her so badly. He needed to feel himself inside her. He needed to touch every inch of his wife. Sometimes when Jed and Abbey made love, it was for pure enjoyment because they were both aroused. Sometimes it was for romance. But sometimes, like now, when their emotions were raw, they made love to release their sadness and join their souls, to show each other that they were bound to one another forever.

When they finished, Jed tenderly pressed Abbey against his chest. "Happy Birthday," he said quietly. That this woman would stand by his side and defend him, care for him when he was weak, and risk her career for him filled Jed with awe as well as pain. Nobody had ever cared enough about him to do that. How could he ever thank her? What had he done to deserve her? He loved Abbey more than life itself.

"I love you more than anything, Jed," Abbey said, looking into his penetrating blue eyes. Somehow she knew exactly how he felt, and she wanted him to know he deserved her and everything else that was good in his life.

"Me too."

~The End~


End file.
